Avatar: Shadow of the Empire
by Edward M. Keller
Summary: Aboard his flagship, the Executor, Darth Vader is on a task to destroy even more Jedi. However, the force diverted their trip towards an undiscovered planet. He senses the force in it and he will see what's inside it. And on the planet Earth, it was just after Kuvira's invasion, the path to reconstruction will be harder as the Empire's eyes are now upon them.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Rude Awakening

* * *

The Galaxy has already been torn apart again and again. Through thousands of years of conflict, Jedi and Sith battled to their deaths until one of them was purged across the Galaxy. Through the Jedi Civil War, the Sith Triumvirate, the Sith Emperor, to the rise of Darth Bane. It was only recently done that conflict came to a close through the Clone Wars and Order 66.

The Sith now ruled the galaxy.

In particular, Emperor Palpatine and his enforcer Darth Vader cut down any remaining Jedi that exists, some even for Palpatine's amusement. With his intelligence of the dark side and his enforcer's power of the force, both of them made the galaxy... to some a better place to live, to some... a worse place.

The Rebellion was a thorn on their side, however. They don't even have the arrogance to acknowledge them as the "Alliance". To them, they are rebel scum, making the galaxy a worse place. They've already proven to be a formidable opponent during the Battle of Yavin when the Death Star was all but annihilated, including Grand Moff Tarkin.

Maybe a payback to the destruction of Alderaan, perhaps. However, it is no surprise that this was a huge blow to the Empire. But it doesn't mean that it was all just devastation. Those loyal to the Empire were shocked and enlisted to the Imperial Army for they perceive the Alliance as a threat to the security of the Galaxy, and the murder of lives and their hero, Wilhuff Tarkin.

With the Dark Lord on their side, surely they will win. He is known to be brutal and merciless when it comes to combat and command. And anyone who shows failure will be sure to have their breath taken away once they faced the Dark Lord. There is also Grand Admiral Thrawn who is known as the most gifted strategist in the Imperial Navy despite being an alien amongst the human ranks.

But some doubt that Vader is even a human. Some say that he is a droid made by the Emperor, some believe that his hatred for the Jedi stemmed when he was cast out of the Order during the Clone Wars, some even speculate that he is the clone of the Emperor. No one knows the man behind the mask. All they know is that he terrifying, he chokes you when you fail, and you make sure you make a damn good job in your assigned work.

He is an enigma to almost all that know him.

Darth Vader was currently looking out into the void of space on board his _Executor_. It was his only solitude other than his room. His empty eyes bore into the void, almost to the point that he is meditating. Focusing on his emotions and the past. It was an amusing thing to him. Once he killed what he considered a weak version of himself known to some as "Anakin Skywalker". Crushed into the boots of his own might. Suppressing any emotion that relates to him.

He destroyed Obi-Wan, he even clashed with his own son back at Bespin, wanting to lure him in the dark side of the Force. Now, they are in resupply back Geonosis, getting ready for the Emperor's new assignment to Vader, one that he is very good at carrying out. Slaughtering Jedi. Palpatine sensed that there are Jedi roaming about in the old Jedi Enclaves.

"Lord Vader." Admiral Piett calls to him but his response was only Vader's mechanical breathing. Anyone knows that it is very frightening to be in the presence of the Dark Lord. No one knows what is going to happen next, either he walks away, someone gets a promotion, or if not, he chokes someone to death. It's always a routine procedure when serving him, though it still gives them the chills.

"Lord Vader." Admiral Piett called the Dark Lord, almost trying to reach the void. It was known all throughout the crew of the _Executor _that Firmus Piett is a strong and capable leader, yet listens to every command Vader does to him. Even with his own objections, he sees to it that his orders are carried out.

But he is afraid of the Dark Lord, everyone is. As he was raising the ranks of the Imperial Navy, Piett tried to distance himself from him. However, the Force works in mysterious ways and lo and behold, his Star Destroyer was chosen by the Dark Lord. Right now, the Dark Lord's breathing reigned in the bridge. Still no response from the Dark Lord. However, Darth Vader then faced Piett, it's as if a statue had come alive, "What is it, Admiral?" Vader's tone was quick, yet its almost as if he was disturbed.

"The fleet has been resupplied and is ready to head to Dantooine, Lord Vader." promptly answered the Admiral.

"Very good, Admiral." Vader spoke with his robotic voice. It was rare to hear the Dark Lord of the Sith giving someone praise or a compliment. Piett must have done a good job, but that little praise didn't make Piett prideful, he was just doing his work. But his fear of Darth Vader still overpowers any sense of pride of himself. He was prideful of the crew, and the people he works with, but not to himself. Because if there is one thing that he noticed, is that Vader hated cocky people.

Vader returned staring at the void of the space, "Signal all ships that we will depart." He spoke as he rose his hand and let it fall again. With this, Piett gave the order and in mere seconds, the ships left the docks and into the space of Geonosis.

"Lord Vader, what is our mission exactly?" Piett asked him.

"Your mission is to follow my orders, Admiral." Again, Darth Vader faced him, with his hands pointing at him. His tone almost growling. However, Vader relaxed his back and stood tall, "The Emperor senses that there are Jedi in Dantooine and he wishes them destruction."

Jedi. It's almost a derogatory term in the Empire. It's synonymous with rebel, outlaw, traitor, terrorist. Those who will label themselves as such as such will die instantly, without question. "Tell me, Admiral. What do you think of the Force?" He asked.

Piett has no idea how to answer it. Does he either pander to the Dark Lord, saying the force is great and give it praise, or does he give an honest answer? "I sense that you don't want to answer," Vader told him.

"I just have no idea what the force is, Lord Vader," Piett said nervously but he stood firm, "The truth is, I'm afraid of it."

"Afraid of the Force?" Vader muttered. To Piett, it is clear that he needs to clarify his words.

"Yes, Lord Vader. I'm just an Admiral, my Lord and I have limited knowledge regarding the force. It continues to surprise me on how it works, because I don't understand it at all. The Force works in mysterious ways." Piett said to Vader in the most sincere and honest manner, yet retaining professionalism.

"And that's why you are afraid?"

The Admiral slightly nodded, "Yes, Lord Vader."

Vader then faced the windows, looking out into the deep void, "If you were a Sith, you would have been my apprentice now, Admiral. Fear leads to anger, and you will understand why the Emperor wants these Jedi dead."

"Because they are rebels, my Lord?"

"No. Not just because they are rebels. But because they fear the force and what it is capable off. Thus deeming those who use its full potential, "evil". The Dark Side is for one to explore, Admiral. To free himself to the bounds of the Jedi. The Jedi restricts, the Dark Side liberates."

"Thank you for that, Lord Vader. If you don't mind, my Lord, I will return to my duties." Piett bowed slightly and went below the decks of the bridge. Vader didn't mind as he sensed that he listened to his words. The man is doing his job and he respects anyone who does, not to impress him, but to just do their work.

"Signal all ships to jump into hyperspace," Piett commanded to his men and soon they jumped into hyperspace. Vader looked upon the utter emptiness of the void, as if it was a calling to him, enticing him further to look on. However, Vader felt something... odd. Not from his men but the entire fleet surrounding it. He couldn't quite put it in words, its almost as if they were being... diverted to a new direction.

Below the deck, Piett couldn't believe what is happening. The coordinates to the Dantooine system were right, the screen was right! By now they should've been in Dantooine. However, the map told them that they are continuing beyond the System, even beyond the Outer Rim Territories. This was bad news, to everyone involved. As if they get further, they would easily get cut off from the rest of the Galaxy, leading to any Rebel ambush.

"What is going on, Admiral Piett?" Vader told at the top deck as fear crawled to Piett.

In panic, Piett turned around but he tried to regain composure, "Lord Vader, our coordinates to the Dantooine System are correct. However, we are heading to something far away. Our hyperdrive engines aren't also shutting down, even with a forced shutdown of the hyperdrive engine system."

"Failure is not an option in my fleet, Admiral." The Dark Lord growled. Piett knew he was seconds away before he will be another dead body. But a hope ignited when Vader spoke again, "Have you really checked, Admiral? Or do you even lack the strength of such a simple task?"

Immediately, Piett nodded, "Yes, Lord Vader. We've checked every corner of every Imperial ship, together with the crew's identifications. We also did a systems check before I informed you, Lord Vader, that every ship is ready for taking off. Everything is clean."

In all of the crew's surprise, Vader simply nodded and veered off, looking at the void yet again, "I trust your words Admiral, and it seems you are right, the Force does work in mysterious ways."

Soon the entire fleet stopped on a mysterious planet. It was on low orbit, but not too low as to let the gravitational pull of the planet affect the fleet. Vader didn't know how it looks, even though he reeled in his memories. "Admiral Piett, where are we?"

"I... have no idea, my Lord." Answered the Admiral.

"Have you searched anything in the archives, Admiral?"

"Yes, sir. There is no data regarding this system and its coordinates, Lord Vader. According to Imperial Archives, this coordinate is just empty space."

"And the hyperdrive?"

"In critical condition, my Lord." Piett said nervously, "It would take weeks for the repairs to be done. There are no traces of hacking in the hyperdrive, it's just been overused."

Again, the breathing of Darth Vader reigned in the silence of the bridge. "Can we still communicate with the Emperor?"

Piett sighed nervously, "I'm afraid we can't, Lord Vader. We're stuck here until the hyperdrive has been fixed. The closest system that we can contact is the Kalee system-"

"Which means that we are on the Wild Space, isn't it Admiral?" Vader finished for him.

"Y-Yes, Lord Vader." Piett answered with trepidation crawling in.

Vader then walked towards the windows and observed the planet. In an odd discovery, he felt force users here but not quite... it was different, almost to the point of a disturbance in the force. The planet seemed like any terrestrial planet, Naboo, Coruscant, Correlia. But it was different. There was a huge landmass, and in here, he can visibly see on the landmass was a huge city.

On the coastline was another large city covered in lights, it was almost a very miniature version of Coruscant. But something caught his eye as there was a single beam of light that was peering above to the skies. The west has various islands and on the poles were ice caps that lit like another city, but there were beams of light peering in the sky. It means only one thing, there is life on this planet.

"Admiral Piett," Vader called him. Piett was very nervous at this point but he accepted his fate. He failed the dark lord and this was the price that he is going to pay. "Send probes to that planet. I want to see what this planet holds while the hyperdrive is repairing."

This was another surprise for Piett, "Were you expecting something different, Admiral?" Piett swore that behind that mask, that the Dark Lord was smirking, toying with his emotions.

"N-No, Lord Vader. I will send probes as you command." Piett then nodded and turned around. He sighed heavily as at least he got away this time, but he knew next time he would fail, Darth Vader wouldn't be pleased.

* * *

_Republic City, Earth_

* * *

The United Republic was just recovering from Kuvira's attack and the Earth Empire is on its way towards democratization. Kuvira's in prison and currently under trial under the Military Tribunal of both the newly reformed Earth Kingdom and the United Republic. It's almost as if peace was restored towards the planet, as it should always have been.

Life is going well for everyone involved, including the Avatar. She is currently on her way to the cemetery, just in the outskirts of the city. It was quiet, as there was almost no one around there almost to the point of solemn silence, except for someone she knows.

As she approached towards someone, she saw the epitaph that read, "_Hiroshi Sato, Age - 54. A good man and a good father._"

Asami was kneeling on the ground and her hands were joined together with an incense. On the gravestone were various offerings, in particular, a rice-bowl that has a pair of chopsticks planted on the side. She was praying on the grave of her father. Korra didn't need to be told not to disturb her, especially when her father died abruptly. Until now, Asami is angry at Kuvira, and she always scoffed when she faced the once Great Uniter.

After a few minutes, Asami rose to the ground and bowed to the grave of his father. When she faced to her right, she gasps in surprise to see Korra there. "By the Spirits, you shocked me Korra!"

Korra chuckled, "Your face definitely says so." She smiled.

"You could've tapped my shoulder, Korra." Asami pouted.

"But I don't want to disturb you. It's my way of respect to your father." Korra said sadly as she looked at the gravestone.

In surprise, Asami hugged Korra and both of them reveled in their own warmth, "Thank you." Asami whispered while Korra just caressed her back. They pulled away and smiled at each other, "Want to go to a tea shop with me, Korra? My treat."

Korra smiled widely, "How can I say no to that?"

The two hopped on aboard Asami's car and went towards a place called, "President's Tea House". It was near the Police Station where Lin Beifong resides. The tea house is very special but not luxurious. Still, it is known as one of the best restaurants in the entire city. With Peking Duck displayed on the windows of the restaurant.

When they entered, they saw a bunch of customers, some even families, eating on the restaurant. A typical restaurant like this is loud but it gives a 'homey' feel to it. The two then sat on an empty table, "This place is usually packed at this time," Asami commented, "We must be very lucky." She sighed as she sat, "So how's the Avatar business going?" She asked.

"Pretty okay, I suppose. I mean my approval ratings are getting higher and Kuvira is being convicted. The spirits though are on another level." Korra sighed in an exasperated manner, "Ever since the Spirit Portal opened, I can't seem to have the people and the spirits agree with each other!"

Asami then half Korra's hand and smiled gently, "Just.. give them time to warm up, Korra. I mean, we got off from a bad start, right? And look at where we are now?"

"I guess you're right, Asami. From Mako to here, eh?" Korra quirked her head making Asami giggle, "Speaking of which, where's Mako?"

"Probably working with the Earth King, I guess. He really is keeping a low profile for now. Even Bolin was just gone all of the sudden. Maybe we should think of a Team Avatar, reunion?"

"Sounds like fun!" Korra nodded, "And how's your work? Any new Sato wonder engineering?"

"Yes, we're developing a new kind of transport. One that would let us reach above the stars!" Asami said excitedly to Korra, and her face just morphed into disbelief. "We're making rockets, Korra."

"So..." Korra trailed her words, "We can get out of this planet? No one has ever done that!"

"Well, my R&D is going well and maybe in a few months, we can send the first manmade object into space," Asami said with wonder.

"That's... That's fantastic, Asami!" Korra shouted excitedly, not minding that someone hears them. However, just at this moment, they heard a scream outside of the teahouse. The woman was looking above and people around her did so too and had the same reaction. They didn't mind it until someone came to entering the restaurant.

The man looked like he has seen a ghost, "There are huge airships up above us!"

"Huge?" Korra asked. She wondered if Kuvira is still behind this, as there still are troops loyal to her in the Earth Kingdom.

"Huge!" The man replied, "Like, larger than the city, huge!"

Korra looked to Asami and she just shrugged as she also has no idea what is happening. In curiosity, the two went outside and looked to the sky. And their eyes widened as they saw it. It was a large airship indeed, but it was definitely not in the atmosphere of the planet. What shocked them, especially Asami, it was from outer space.

* * *

...and done! This concept has been on my mind for a few weeks to months now. A Legend of Korra x Star Wars crossover. Originally it will be Thrawn that would discover this new planet, however, I decided that it will be a hard task to write him so I chose Darth Vader instead along with Piett.

I really want crossovers where two worlds literally crash like a literal crossover. Like a time travel fanfic where Vader is transported into the future where the First Order exists. Or the Legends Luke Skywalker gets to have a chat with Disney Luke Skywalker. The possibilities are endless! Still, it will take time to write.

Emperor of Tamriel would be updated next to those who are waiting for an update.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	2. Chapter 1

| o | Establishing Contact | o |

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett sent probes down this new planet that they have discovered. And due to their archives not having any data regarding this system or the planet that their fleet is currently on, they would have to propose a name for it. From the screen in front of him, Imperial Officers saw through this new planet. And they were surprised to see civilization going on, with cities having huge spires of concrete. Primitive airships that can't get out of one's atmosphere.

Humans inhabited this world, along with some peculiar creatures they have no data on. They can't detect any similar physiology, even if their probe droids scanned their system, it doesn't make any sense. And from the looks of it, this planet is divided. Some wore red clothes and some wore green. From the Orient, Piett saw that almost all of them wore green. While in the western islands, they all wore red clothes.

On the northern and southern poles, all of them wore blue clothes. Piett is already getting sort of a theme here, somehow they are almost color coded with physical properties of matter. Solid with the green, liquid with the blue, and red with plasma. In the high mountains, there are almost Jedi like society but they aren't. Wearing a yellow and orange garb, they manipulated gas.

"Sir, our probe droids aren't detecting any activity regarding the rebellion. Should we seize our search?" One probe operator asked him.

"No, Lord Vader would see this new planet. He hasn't given any order to halt our droids."

"Affirmative, sir." The operator nodded and continued to look into this planet.

Piett then marched towards the mediating chamber of the Dark Lord. His boots stomped through the halls as troops saluted the Admiral and astromech droids roam about. When he got to the chamber, he saw Darth Vader looking at what the probe droids are seeing on the screen. His posture straight and his breathing the only noise that was resonating throughout the room.

"I'm quite curious, Admiral." Vader spoke as he continued to watch the probes' eyes, "I sense many force users on this planet, yet none of them are Jedi nor Sith. I haven't sensed this many for a long time. But I can also sense that this planet is honed to the force."

"Yes, my Lord." Piett nodded, "Some of them can manipulate matter as they wish. So far, no data regarding the rebellion or any Jedi has been detected, my Lord. And their culture is different than any other planet. They use a language system far different from our own. Not any words match from any languages of any planet."

Vader affirmed in his silence. "Shall I continue looking, my Lord?"

"Do so, Admiral. I want the Emperor to see this when I return from Dantooine."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Piett affirmed and bowed his head.

From the probes, Vader then saw someone. She has short hair, with bright blue eyes and dark skin. She wore a sleeveless blue qipao top, with blue pants and brown boots. Her appearance might be like any other woman or just anyone who wore a blue colored dress code like some people on this planet does. But the Dark Lord sensed something, something powerful. He can feel the force through her, yet it wasn't Jedi, nor Sith. It was something else entirely.

Never he had sensed these many congregations of force sensitives since Order 66. And the most powerful of them all is this unsuspecting woman in the middle of a city. But he decided to move later, not now. He will let the Galactic Empire be known on this planet, and see how will they react. If hostile, then they are automatically part of the rebellion, and they will know how the "Death Squadron" got their name.

"Admiral Piett," Vader called to him.

"Yes, Lord Vader?" Piett answered, almost waiting for a command.

"Go down to this planet and establish contact with the locals. Confirm that they are not with the rebellion, Admiral. But if they turn hostile then wipe them out and show no mercy. I will allow you to deploy a shuttle together with a tie fighter escort and the Death Squad. I will observe here in my flagship. After an hour, I will let the Star Destroyer _Avenger_ go into the planet and to project our power."

"As you wish, my Lord," Piett bowed and left the room as Vader continued to observe the data feed.

* * *

Back in Republic City, they just stared in horror on what's above them. Are these spirits? Or the gods who created this world is now making their judgment on this very world that they live in? No one knew. This behemoth of an airship was just above them, looming into this planet and casting its deadly shadow. Everyone can feel that pandemonium is about to arrive and the gravity of the situation.

Korra's mouth was wide agape and she turned her head to Asami. And she wasn't doing any better, she looked above and was obviously stupefied. "Asami?" She called her but still, she looked above, "Asami!" She shouted.

Asami blinked her eyes as if she was back to reality again. She then looked at the concerned face of her girlfriend as she held her shoulder, "Are you alright?" Korra asked.

"Y-Yeah." Asami nodded her head and looking up again to observe the airship, "What is that?"

"You mean that's not a Future Industries thing?"

"No! Not by any means!" Asami shouted in both wonder and terror, "Korra, we're only testing on rockets, but not that kind of airship. That's the biggest airship that I ever saw in my life."

"Me either," Korra muttered behind her breath. She can feel that around them there was an uneasy atmosphere, uncertainty, and fear. They have no idea who this is and because of Kuvira's Colossus, people are tired of any more evacuations or destruction in the city. The airship loomed silently above them and they have no idea what to do, but Korra has an idea.

She grabbed Asami's hands, "We're going to Tenzin."

"Tenzin? Why?"

"We need to fly to that thing and its obviously causing distress to the populace."

Asami sighed. This is what she loved about her girlfriend, is that she is very determined and headstrong. But this is something for her expertise, "Korra, we can't. We literally can't go there. Because that thing is in space."

"Can't we just fly above it?" Korra asked her curiously.

"We can't." She affirmed, "We have to escape Earth's gravitational pull and it needs a large amount of energy to do so. Something greater than 11 kilometers per second. And no airship or air bison can reach that speed."

Korra then looked above and turned to her, "We still have to go to Air Temple Island! Maybe they have a way."

They were about to leave until someone held Korra in her shoulders. It was another panicked citizen, "Avatar Korra, you have to stop that thing! What's that thing above us doing? It might be another invasion!" The man was having a delirium and she can clearly see that the other's eyes were on her. Eagerly waiting for the answer to the one who saved Republic City from Kuvira.

These were the moments that Korra hated about her role, trying to reassure the people that everything will be alright, while she too doesn't know what is going on. "We're going to Master Tenzin for some answers." Korra and Asami then left amongst the sea of people.

* * *

The way to Air Temple Island wasn't so quick for the two. Roads were jam-packed with cars that went nowhere, they have to park Asami's car on her office, and walk toward a boat that will take them there. It was a hassle for the two. Naga was back in the temple so they don't have any option for transport other than their own two feet.

Before they get into the docks, the Avatar sat on a box and took a break, gaining each breath, "What's going on with everyone? One airship and suddenly everyone is paralyzed!" She ranted as she slouched on the wall, "Asami, now I get why you hate traffic."

Asami laughed at that comment, "Told you, you would hate it. But I get why everyone is paralyzed. I thought that we're going to be the first people to reach across the stars. Future Industries will be the first. But now someone just took that trophy without me or anyone even noticing." She grimaced.

"Don't let that get you down, Asami." Korra smiled tenderly to her, "At least you already distanced yourself from the old Future Industries."

"Yeah. Some people of the Military personnel are unbearable. They want me to develop a weapon out of my research!" Asami ranted this time, "Yeah, like I would do that."

"Tell me about it," Korra said with a huff. She again began to stare at the sky, "I mean I get it why people are scared... it's because people fear what they don't understand."

"Maybe. But maybe they are something even greater than us?" Asami asked.

The Avatar laughed, "Well, we got Unalaq and the world about spirits, then Zaheer with the Red Lotus, then Kuvira with her Colossus. I still think the world is getting weirder and weirder."

"The world is already weird, Korra." Asami gave her a smile, "It's how we make sense of it."

"Then how do we make sense of that?" The Avatar again stared up to the airship.

"To be honest, Korra? I really don't know."

After their brief conversation, they got a boat towards Air Temple Island. And thankfully this is in water so no boats were able to interrupt them. The waves are calm with uncertainty. They can feel that the boatman is also nervous by the sudden turn of events, but still, he did his job. Still, the airship loomed over the city, not once removing its shadow. Even with the light from the Spirit Portal, the shadow reigned over light.

When they arrived in the Air Temple Island, the Avatar can still feel that uncertainty was around them. But that alleviated when they stumbled upon a polar bear dog, eagerly waiting in the docks. "Naga!" Korra shouted happily as the dog lunged towards her. She licked the Avatar as she giggled with the contact, "Nagaaa! Asami's here!"

The bear dog then turned her head towards Asami, "No, no, no, no wai-" It didn't take long for Naga to pounce and lick Asami. "Naga stop!" Asami relented but still, even her self-defense training didn't work on the love of Naga.

"Okay, okay, Naga, you can stop now." Korra patted Naga in the back, leaving a shocked Asami on the floor.

She then stood up and gave Korra a lovely glare, "Ohhh... Ms. Avatar... you will pay for this..."

Korra then grinned, "Oh I will wait, Ms. Sato. Now let's see what Tenzin has to say."

They then walked towards the temple and she already saw Tenzin and Pema staring at the sky, with their faces filled with confusion. "Tenzin, Pema!" Korra called to the Airbending Master and her wife.

Tenzin then noticed Korra walking in towards her, "Korra! Have you seen the thing up there?" He pointed to the sky, getting straight to the point. It seems he is also shocked, his bending skills are on high alert in case something happens.

"It's too hard to ignore, Tenzin. Just look at the size of that airship, I've never seen anything like it."

"Not even airbisons can reach that high..." Tenzin said ominously.

"Would a spirit projection work?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"It would but only Jinora can do it." Korra nodded from Tenzin's question as he stroke his beard, "However, Spirit Projections are only done when they have a strong spiritual connection to someone. Well, as Jinora told me."

"But we have to know what's up there!" The Avatar points out, "If it causes further distress to the populace then the Spirits would also be affected."

"The problem is, no one has ever gone THAT high," The Airbender master glared at the airship, "Not even airbenders." Tenzin just couldn't help but wonder how in the world can someone create such a behemoth of an airship and something that is far out of reach? No technology of theirs was capable, not even an Avatar before has gone beyond the void of nothingness.

Suddenly, they then saw an aircraft heading towards their way. And they were curious to see its appearance and obviously, it came from above... like far above from their reach. Its angles, unfamiliar, almost alien yet seemingly of human design. The plane has a large wingspan, larger than any biplane developed in their world. Along with the plane are two other planes, its shape forming an "H" with a round center. It produced this banshee roar that was both load and quite bizarre to them.

Asami stared in awe at these new planes but also she felt terrified and jealous to who developed such design. And also to their terror, the planes are heading their way. Korra prepared her bending, ready for a battle stance. Tenzin was a bit more hesitant, but his face, of course, didn't welcome this intrusion into his own home.

The airplane prepared to land on the airbending training area, and they all gave chase except for Pema. The wings of the airplane folded upward as it lands to ground. The two other planes land beside the area. When it landed, there was a silence that deafens everyone that is present. They have no idea who these intruders are, and by the airplanes alone, they look technologically advanced.

As the door of this alien airplane opened, a hiss was heard and they can see smoke coming right out of it. And then came someone. The man wore a tunic with its collars reaching to the neck and black boots. On his right torso has a badge that has three blocks of red and blue. On his cap was a metal badge, almost looking like it came from the Earth Empire, but it looks different. The man also had a strong and headlong stare as he walked down from the airplane.

With him are soldiers, who wore futuristic-looking black suits of armor and helmet, that is also somewhat similar to metalbenders of the Earth Empire. And with them on their hands are weapons, now it looks like they aren't even benders at all. Their appearance alone makes Korra, Tenzin, and Asami, ill at ease as they lined up beside the man.

"Who are you?!" Korra shouted to the man. The man blinked as he was surprised by the contact and how he understood their language. Maybe their alphabet is the only difference.

The man walked calmly, stopping half-way, but he was trying to hide his nervousness, "Greetings inhabitants of this planet." He monotonously said, and he swore the death troopers at his back were laughing. _I'm an Admiral, not a public speaker, dammit! But if this prevents me from getting killed by Lord Vader, then it I will do so._ He internally said to himself.

"Are you part of Earth Empire remnants?" Korra said to him with hostility, this obviously didn't help the man.

"I'm afraid I have no idea of this "Earth Empire" you speak off." He saw that her muscles relaxed as he said it, maybe this is a rapport to him. He reached out from his holopad and projected images, "Do you know any or heard any instances of the _Alliance, Mon Mothma, Skywalker, Millenium Falcon, _or _Jedi?_" As he spoke those terms, their crystal clear images projected above the holopad.

At first, they are amazed by this new flare of technology that they are witnessing. Their projected films are far behind compared on what is displayed to them. However, they didn't recognize those projected images, in fact, they are just amazed by it. "N-no, we don't," Korra answered hesitantly. The man looked at them, almost examining their every reaction, every twitch, every microexpression of their muscle.

He paused for a while and recomposed, "Then it is confirmed you are not part of the Rebellion." He sighed and slightly tilted his head as he stepped forward. His steps were resonated by the silence and uneasiness of the atmosphere, together with his jacked up boots. He was calm and his demeanor very professional to them. He then reached out his hand, "I'm Admiral Firmus Piett, representing Lord Vader and the Galactic Empire. And I am here to establish contact to your civilization."

* * *

... and done! This was a very quick update as there are a bunch of ideas that are coming from this concept alone. So here's a new update for you guys! It's really hard to grasp Tenzin and Korra's character but I tried my best to portray them as such. So do you have any ideas, thoughts or comments regarding this chapter? Leave a review of pm if you like! Please, any criticism that is constructive is also welcome! Thank you for reading this story my dear readers!


End file.
